


How To Save A Life [Steve x Dead!Reader]

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Series: Who Says [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, let's try to forget the hideous past."</p><p>"Will I?"</p><p>"You should, as long as you're with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, 'Who Says' is pretty popular. 15 kudos? A sequel? You bet!  
> Labyu,  
> Katy.

*Step one, you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through*

 _"It's not silly. I'm doing this to help you." Steve insists as you take a seat on the couch. "At the end of the day, you'll be grateful." You take a deep breath and looked at him. He was smiling sweetly. You smiled back._

_"Well, I'm forgetting the past. Just not our past._

*As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came*

_"Well, I'm...starting to get somewhere." You said nervously. You two were talking about good times, and how you two made a live-action Nimbasa ferris wheel scene and recorded a harlem shake video._

_"Great," he smiled. "Now, can we get some Jumba juice?"_

_"Sure...hey Steve?" You asked quietly. He hummed in acknowledgement. "Why are we doing this? I mean, we all have bad points in life."_

_"I'm just helping you. I'm patient, especially when it comes to my loved one."_

*And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life*

"She was the greatest friend anyone could ever had...I wish...I could turn back time and mend our friendship. In this way, I'm prepared." Micaella sobbed quietly before continuing. "But I'll never be prepared. I'm not getting over." 

Steve sat in the front pew, quietly watching (Y/N)'s funeral. His (Y/N)'s funeral. He was in the greatest state of shock, so he sat there silently and quietly. He was dying slowly. He's crying on the inside, begging God to show him this was just a joke, a dream. That he'll wake up with (Y/N) next to him, shaking him and slapping him about his dream.

Your dad placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him it was his turn. Steve stared at his hands before standing up and positioned in front of your coffin. He accidentally glanced at you, letting a wave of emotions surge inside his body. He decided it was not best to bottle up his emotions, just like what he said to her.

*As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed*

_"I'm sorry-(Y/N), it's a mistake." He pleads with you. You smile at him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you...I..."_

_"Hey, it's okay. Your patience is probably wearing thin." You placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you."_

"..(Y/N) was the reason why I live..." He paused as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "After Peggy's death, I lived in a black and white world, with no grey in between. After Ultron's downfall, I met her. (Y/N) blinded me with her shine and colors, and I was blinded by admiration. I saw..." He sniffed. "...her helping other people who were tired. She also helped me, and after that, we met a few times in the city." He was downright crying right now, talking about how he and his girlfriend met. "She came into Stark Tower as an intern, and we've started to be around each other a lot. We've grown to love each other and eventually started dating. It were the best moments in my life, until her colleauges popped up." He suddenly felt furious. After all, they were the reason why you were gone. "I saw her going out with her friends, only to come back completely...ruined. I heard her sobs, but she never lets me break her shell. 

I respect her privacy, personal space and secrets. We were honest with each other, but something felt...wrong. So I talked with her to get a new turn in life. But then," he paused, wiping his tears away. His throat suddenly got blocked by air. "I sensed pain emitting right from her. I was too scared I would hurt her and completely expose her feeble self, so I respected the little privacy she had. But we all...we all have our breaking points. She..." He broke down and your parents and siblings led him to the front pew. His friends comforted him and patted him on the back, letting him know they're still there for him.

"If..if..." He said quietly. "If I had known how to reverse this, I would've stayed up all night, comforting her. If I had...known how to save a life."  
\----

After the funeral, he was silent and his mouth remained shut. The rest were worried but went away, leaving him alone. Steve went right towards your room. It was the still the same. Your scent permeated the air, tempting him to cry again and weep. He sat on your bed and took notice of the stuff toys he gave you. His hand reached the kangaroo and something sharp poking out from the pouch cut him, leaving him with a bleeding gash. He fished it out and saw a dagger.

Good.

"I'm going to be with you soon..."


	2. Authress' Note

First of all, let me hug you. *hugs and gives cookie*. ~~I'm hugging you to prepare for what's next.~~   
When I went to bed last night, I've been thinking, "Hey, what will happen if my story gets liked by people? WILL THEY MAKE ME DO A F*CKING TRILOGY?" and...they requested. I'm not mad, but...the songs you suggest..I don't know those songs XD. I'm gonna research it and I'm gonna listen to it if it spark my interest and most importantly, if I'm inspired. 

And you cried? That's good. That's good. I cried a little while writing this, but only a little cause my sis barges in once in a while and I don't want her to ask why am I crying. I can't tell her, 'I'm writing a story.' and I know how much she hates read-inserts.

So, anyway...time to listen to songs! I really appreciate your comments, and SinceriouslyAdorable, THANKS. A LOT. You've been leaving kudos on my stories the day/12 hours after I publish them. Also, to those guests who left me kudos and comments, make a f*cking account so I can send you 100 messages in your inbox about how I love you and you inspire me and..yeah. 

School is on June 9, for those who haven't read my 'Avengers and I', so school is basically my writer's block. I'll be updating on weekends if I can. So, this time, my motivations come from YOU! PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORIES. I went incognito this year because my b*tchy classmate threatened to blackmail me and post the link to my story. So now Imma start fresh on Ao3.

Once again, thanks. And thanks for reading this crap, too.

Muah,  
Kate a.k.a. KatyBerry

P.S. I'm not sure whether to make the third installment or prequel.


End file.
